


Festive Indulgence

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 2017 ended on a high and it was amazing, Gen, this was a secret santa for sonatanotwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Virgil and Scott get some down time together over the Christmas period, and while exploring, they come across a bakery.(This was a secret santa gift for sonatanotwo on tumblr back in 2017 :3 )





	Festive Indulgence

Between the smell of the freshly baked bread and the delicious looking cakes, Virgil decided that following his older brother’s sudden side quest for food had turned out to be a brilliant idea. Everywhere he turned, there was something that caught his eye: orange and chocolate loaf cakes, spiced apple filled doughnuts, deluxe hot chocolates with gingerbread syrup, just to name a few. 

Everything sounded and looked so tempting in his mind; a quick glance to where is brother was gently bouncing on the balls of his feet suggested that he was not the only one having trouble coming to a firm decision on what to indulge in. They both leaned down to look into the glass cabinet, mental food deciding battles being fought in an attempt to choose something.

He could definitely put away one of those snowmen-shaped filled doughnuts with the festive apple jam and decorative white icing. It was probably the very definition of slightly over the top, but he certainly would have deserved it from his day to day job. Though then again, the mini cakes shaped as chocolate puddings looked good too. He was by no means an overly sweet toothed person, but at Christmas he happily indulged. 

The decision was hard indeed, and slowly he drew himself and his brother back so they could have the all-important, deciding murmur about what they would have. Scott conveyed his thoughts about how the mint chocolate Christmas tree filled doughnut sounded like a treat worth getting, whereas Virgil still was conflicted over the mini puddings or the apple spice.

The festive gingerbread looked delicious too, though.

After a long think, and a few small bags of goodies bought, Virgil and Scott were off again, together walking down the street, with their coats and scarfs wrapped closely around them for warmth. Spending time together was one of the nicest things to do, especially around Christmas.


End file.
